Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a linking mechanism of the exercise machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art exercise machine comprises a base 11, a seat 13 mounted on the base 11, a damping device 12 located in the seat 13, an upright rod 16 mounted on the base 11, a control panel 14 mounted on the upright rod 16, a control knob 15 mounted on the upright rod 16, two handles 18 pivoted with a shaft 17, two crank arms 20 fastened to two rotary rods 19 of the damping device 12, and two footrests 201 mounted on two linking rods 202 which are pivoted at one end with the handles 18 and at another end with the crank arms 20. In operation, the two handles 18 are swivelled back and forth on the shaft 17 serving as a fulcrum. In the meantime, the linking rods 202 are swivelled back and forth on the crank arms 20. Such a linking mechanism as described above is apt to cause operational imbalance of the prior art exercise machine in operation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine with a linking mechanism which is designed to minimize the operational unstableness of the exercise machine.
The exercise machine of the present invention comprises a base, a damping device, an upright rod, a horizontal support rod, two handles, two footrests, two linking rods, a horizontal shaft, and two connection rods. The horizontal shaft is fastened in proximity of the bottom end of the upright rod and is provided at both longitudinal ends with the connection rod to facilitate the pivoting of the handles with the linking rods.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.